Many AC/DC converter architectures based on rectifying elements are known, which may be controllable (thyristors, for example) or not (diodes, for example), assembled as a rectifying bridge, powered with an AC voltage and delivering a DC voltage, this DC voltage being possibly itself converted back into an AC voltage.
The inrush current, that is, the current peaks which occur on each halfwave of the AC voltage as long as the voltage across a capacitor at the output of the rectifying bridge has not reached a sufficient level is generally desired to be limited and this, particularly, in starting phases.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0230075 (incorporated by reference) describes an example of an AC/DC converter.